Something to Talk About
by teshara
Summary: Albus and Scorpius find themselves working together to solve a Quidditch mystery. They end up discovering more than they expect. Smut.


bAuthor: /b teshara

bRecipient: /b pinkchocolate

bTitle: /b Something to Talk About

bPairing(s)/b Albus/Scorpius

bSummary/b After Slytherin loses another Quidditch match there is an alarming discovery about game fixing.

bRating/b Adult

bWarning(s)/b sex

bWord Count/b 5,850

bDisclaimer/b All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

-+-+-

Even before he had a sense of self, he had a sense of Scorpius.

Albus was laying on his back, looking in wonderment at a miniature Quidditch game going on overhead when an angry pink fist came barreling down towards his face.

Then, Albus had a sense of pain.

As he cried out, he felt strong arms gently sliding around him, lifting him to a warm, soft bosom. He began forgetting his throbbing nose as he was bounced gently and soothing noises were murmured at him.

"What were they thinking? Putting a Potter and a Malfoy in the same cot? No good'll ever come of that, you mark my words."

But there was no one to mark anything down at all. No one in the room was old enough to understand speech yet.

-+-+- 11 years later -+-+-

i"Gryffindor!"/i

There was some muttering, but the small boy held his head high. He made his way to the long table with his house mates and sat near a pretty blonde girl wearing a shiny brass badge with a 'P' embellished on it.

"It's good to have you in our house!" She said it as if she thought someone would challenge her. Her eyes glared out over the table. No one said anything and she seemed satisfied.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The boy held his hand out.

"Victoire Weasley." She seemed to be expecting the flinch that came automatically, but she shook his hand firmly and even clasped her other hand over his.

"Albus Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

A dark haired boy sat on the small stool in front of the long table full of teachers. The Sorting Hat seemed to shift a bit when it was plopped on top of the boys' head, as if trying to find the right fit.

The boy seemed to shake his head and then shrug. For awhile nothing happened then the hat cried out: i'Slytherin!'/i

"I knew it!" A boy with dark hair thumped his hand on the wooden table as other students cheered. "Victoire, I itold/i you he was going to be a Slytherin!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop being such a prat, James. For all you know he asked the hat to put him as far away from you as possible."

James scowled at her, but Scorpius smiled to himself.

-+-+- 6 years later -+-+-

"Maybe next time, Potter!" Scorpius crowed at Albus over the cheers and jeers filling the Quidditch field. He had the snitch clenched in his hand and a feral grin on his face. His buzzed white hair seemed to reflect the sunlight shining down on them.

"He cheated!" Rose Weasley pulled her broom up to her cousins' and clenched her beater with such force her knuckles were turning white. Her blue eyes were full of fury and her long red hair was pulled into a long braid that lay down the center of her back.

"I know." Albus said quietly as the other players surrounded him. He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and growled in frustration. "I just don't know how."

The Gryffindors circled the field drawing wild cheers from their adoring fans and had rubbish thrown at them by the rival fans.

Someone threw a rotten tomato at the Gryffindor beater and Albus was satisfied to see him try to foolishly knock it back into the crowd, splattering both himself and Scorpius with putrid juice.

"Serves him right, the obnoxious prat." Rose smirked. She clapped Albus on the back. "Come on. We're done here."

Albus turned with Rose and they made their way back to the Slytherin locker room.

Albus stripped off his leather pads and tossed them in a corner.

"Don't let it get to you." Gilthena Goyle, a Fourth-Year beater said, trying to console him. She was a sturdy girl with dark hair and a square jaw line. "We'll figure out how they're cheating and we'll have all their wins voided."

Albus looked up at Gilthena. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm sending my memories of the game to my mother." Rose stuck her chin out.  
 "She'll examine them for anything funny."

"Your mother really should have been a Slytherin." Gilthena said, shaking her head. "She was far too clever for Gryffindor."

"Well, you know the time period and all." Rose blushed embarrassedly. "It was all different back then because of Voldemort."

"Stupid of the hat to put the rebels in the same house. It was like painting targets on them." Albus said. "The Death Eaters knew right where to go to find rebel families."

"It didn't put them all in the same house. The rebels were from most of the houses." Rose protested.

"Most."

There was a silence.

"Well, we had Severus Snape."

"Well, technically without Narcissa Malfoy lying to Voldemort your father wouldn't have had a chance." Gilthena hazarded, hoping Albus wouldn't dismiss her for mentioning Scorpius' grandmother.

Albus didn't say anything knowing Gilthena was right. Even if he hated Scorpius.

"Well, the usefulness of the Malfoy line ran out with her and she was a Black anyway." Albus said, snidely.

 "That's the spirit." Gilthena clapped Albus on the back and chuckled as she gathered her things. "See you back in the common room."

Albus grumbled as he oiled his broom down and packed his padding away.

Rose looked at the floor curiously.

"What?" Albus snapped at her.

"What's that?" She pointed to a spot on the floor. There was a small pile of silvery fine sand Albus' feet.

"I have no idea." Albus knelt and looked at it, bewildered.

He reached out, but Rose kicked his hand away. He glared at her.

"You don't know what that is! Don't go sticking your finger in it!"

Albus held both his hands up and backed off as Rose approached the pile of silvery sand with her wand drawn. She pulled a small bottle out of her robes and levitated a small bit of sand into the bottle.

"I'm sending this to mother as well. It fell out of the bristles of your broom."

"How can you even see up there?" Albus turned his broom upside down and looked down the long tube that encased the bristles at one end of his broom.

"I didn't. I saw it fall out when you tipped your broom up." Rose capped the bottle and shook it. The sand settled on the bottom of the bottle and she squinted at it. "The wind guides they put on the newer brooms cause a whole portion of the broom to be hidden. Perfect for hiding things."

"We'll take it off tonight in the common room." Albus said flatly. "We want Hugo to take pictures for us."

"I'll get everyone together." Rose pocketed the bottle and shook her head at Albus. "Dirty thing, cheating."

--

Albus looked up at his cousin, Hugo, from his seat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. His broom was lying on a short black table in front of him. Tonight the torches were blazing so they would have good light.

Hugo had a shock of curly red hair and, when he bothered to wear them, a pair of glasses that made him uncannily resemble their Uncle Percy (but most of the time he 'forgot' to wear them). He was holding a Wizarding Recorder prototype in one hand and was gesturing to his sister, Rose, with the other.

"Just a little more to the right. I want mum to have plenty of light to see everything."

Rose waved her wand and a floating orb of white light shifted position. Several First-Years winced as the light got closer to them.

"Perfect."

"Is he going to dismantle the whole thing?" A Third Year named Elsie Wattenberg whispered to Hugo.

"Mum sent us instructions on how to strip it down; as long as we denied her involvement we got caught." Hugo grinned hugely. "Dad would cry if he knew we were part of this."

"Are you ready?" Albus asked Hugo impatiently.

Hugo hung a small leather covered box around his neck. It had three glass bulbs on the top of it. He opened a slot on the side of the box and pulled out a small black plug attatched to a copper wire that led back to the box. He put the plug in his ear and tapped the box with his wand. Slowly, white smoke seemed to curl out of Hugo's ear and down the wire to the box. When the first bulb turned green Albus started talking.

"Stupid Theories that Will Probably Pan Out: Case Number 1313: The Mystery of the Buggered Up Broom."

The whole of Slytherin was watching Albus do the unthinkable. Albus reached out with his wand and as he whispered a command, the tiny screws that held on the wind guides started unscrewing.

When the screws were lying on the table Albus reached out and started pulling apart the wind guard. When it cracked open to reveal the bristles of the broom there was an audible gasp throughout the common room.

It was covered in the glittery silver dust, mostly where the bristles were attached to the shaft of the broom. There seemed to be a thick, slimy green gel present as well.

Gilthena swooped in with a camera and started taking pictures.

"We already have the recording." Hugo tried to wave her away.

"That's all and well sending something to your mum, but you still haven't gotten a patent for that yet and it's not admissible at a Ministry hearing!"

"We're not going to charge him!" Albus shook his head at Gilthena's gusto. "We're just going to get their wins voided out and get our Cup back."

"Still, better to be safe than sorry." Gilthena said lightly as she jostled Hugo out of the way to get a better shot.

"Well, that'll be a nice bit, won't it?" Hugo said in an annoyed tone as he straightened out the box lying on his chest.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked her hands on her hips as she leaned over the table.

Albus frowned as he looked down at his broom. "Now we get the Headmistress. This is too important."

--

Albus stood in front of the Headmistresses desk the following afternoon with Scorpius by his side. His broom was lying on the desk with the dust and green goo still intact. Hugo's recording contraption was lying nearby.

"Do you have anything to say about this, Mr. Malfoy?" Headmistress McGonagall asked with one eyebrow cocked at him.

"I'm not sure what to say." Scorpius said with an innocent look on his face. "What is it?"

"Someone has tampered with Mr. Potter's broom, Mr. Malfoy. Are you saying you knew nothing about this?" It looked as if McGonagall was trying to bore through him with her eyes.

"No, I didn't." Scorpius shrugged. "What's been done?" He stepped up to look at the broom and his brows furrowed.

"Professors Flitwick and Slughorn are analyzing the substances found on the broom and we will notify you both when we find anything out."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Albus glared at Scorpius. "I'm sure what you find will be enlightening."

"I'm sure anything we find will be enlightening, Mr. Potter." McGonagall looked down her nose at him. "Now, I hope that you will be able to stop any gossiping from your fellow students about this until we have any facts."

"But Professor-" Albus started but McGonagall cut him off.

"That is all, Mr. Potter."

Albus knew when he was being dismissed. He nodded politely and left the Headmistresses' office, taking the winding staircase back to the rest of the castle.

Scorpius turned to face Albus when they stepped off the staircase. "Just because you messed with your broom after the match doesn't mean we're entitled to give you a rematch."

"We're not looking for a rematch." Albus said hotly. "We're looking to have you disqualified."

Scorpius paled. "You've got to be joking!"

"We've been trying our hardest all year and you keep beating us by a hair! Every time! And we know our flying times are better than yours, we've been charting it all year! You should have let us win at least one this year. Then maybe we wouldn't have become suspicious!" Albus was shaking with rage.

"I never touched your bloody broom!" Scorpius yelled back, his hands fisted and elbows locked at his sides.

Albus had known Scorpius most of his life. They had been active in the Junior Quidditch League together, although on different teams. (Albus had been on Malkin's Marvels whereas Scorpius had played for Ollivander's Chosen.) They had both been involved in the Young Owl Breeders Society, competing for Most Intelligent Barn Owl. Then when they came to Hogwarts it had come as no surprise they were sorted into rival houses, although many were surprised where the boys had been sorted.

When Scorpius was getting away with something he was a smirked. Oh, he could feign innocence when around people that could do anything about it. He could make it look as if he wouldn't have even ithought/iabout what he was being accused of.

To anyone beside Albus, that is.

Scorpius genuinely was as surprised as Albus about all of this.

Albus blinked. "Well then, who did?"

"Well, I don't know!" Scorpius spluttered.

"Well, it didn't have to be you! It could be any of the Gryffindors!"

"We don't cheat!"

"You don't cheat?" Albus threw his head back and laughed. "What about potions fifth year? The whole lot of you got detention for cheating on the October exam. You were banned from the Halloween Feast!"

"Well, we don't cheat at Quidditch!" Scorpius said, frostily.

Albus looked incredulous. "During our Fourth Year you bent all the bristles on Rose's broom so she could only fly in a circle once she got in the air!"

Scorpius snickered. "That was a joke! Not cheating!"

"We had to replace her with Alex Carrington and she was rubbish!" Albus said, annoyed.

"Well, that was purely coincidental." Scorpius brushed him off. "How was I to know no one would loan her a back up broom? Hers wasn't safe to fly anymore anyway. I didn't want to be responsible for killing her. My mother would ground me for life."

Albus didn't have anything to say about this.

Rose's broom had suffered a mighty accident involving several birdcages and a trunk on the Hogwarts Express and hadn't really been quite the same after. It was known to lose its levitation powers if you bumped it on its right side too hard and it would occasionally try to buck her off.

"That's the best you can do?" Albus finally asked, an eyebrow quirked. It annoyed him when his mother looked at him like this and he hoped Scorpius would hate it as much as he did.

It seemed to work.

"Alright! So we've been known to get a bit carried away now and again, but we didn't do this!" Scorpius was red in the face.

"Well, we'll see what everyone has to say after they all take a look." Albus said, shaking his head.

"They can look all they like; I still didn't have anything to do with this!" Scorpius was really getting flustered. Albus reasoned this was because he was afraid of losing the cup. "Listen, I'll find out who's at the bottom of this if they're a Gryffindor."

Albus had no doubt Scorpius was going to go back to the Gryffindor common room and start interrogating people. If there was anything he could count on, he knew Scorpius couldn't forgive someone else putting a bump in his plans.

--

"What do you mean you don't think he had anything to do with it?" Rose had her hands on her hips and was scowling at Albus. Hugo was behind her, copying her expression with eerie precision.

"He didn't have anything to do with it. What I think doesn't matter." Albus looked as if he were in mourning over this revelation.

"What makes you say that?" Gilthena asked.

"Look, I've known him since before we could walk." Albus seemed to be intent on buffing out a mark on the table beside him with his finger. "If he'd been able to pull this off he'd be reminding me he was never going to get caught every five minutes."

Rose pursed her lips and appeared to be thinking. "Well then who else would want us to lose?"

"The Hufflepuffs."  A small voice piped up from an armchair that was facing the other way. A small blonde girl with her hair in two braids poked her head over the back of the chair.

"What?" Albus looked bewildered. "Why the Hufflepuffs?"

"Got a fat lot of money riding on the cup this year." The small blonde girl chuckled. "Read me dad's books when I was home last Hogsmeade Weekend."

"You live in Hogsmeade?" Rose asked curiously.

"Your father's a bookie?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"My dad's the best in the business!" The little girl crowed. "And his books are in perfect order, thanks to mum. Easy to read."

"What's your name?" Albus asked the little girl.

"Laverna Fletcher!" She held out her small hand and shook Albus'.

"You're joking!" Hugo blurted out before anyone could stop him.

They all knew who Mundungus was. They had all been carefully kept away from the bedraggled strange man when he came to call on their parents. They also all noted he was practically patted down when he left their houses.

Their parents insisted he was a smuggler, a thief, and all around troublemaker.

They had decided he must be a very interesting fellow, indeed and had done everything they could to introduce themselves to him.

They had failed miserably.

Then a few years ago they had received some stunning news.

"Married." Ginny Potter stared at the social pages of the Daily Prophet, her mouth agape.

"Had to." Harry Potter had snorted.

And that was all Albus' parents said in front of him.

Through the heating ducts in the house, however he learned 'Dung' had 'knocked up' some 'Knockturn Alley Strumpet' and had 'done the right thing' 'for once in his life.'

James had to explain what most of that meant to young Albus and half of it was wrong, but through the years he had picked up the story in bits and pieces.

Mundungus liked whores.

Some men liked variety, some men liked no frill sex, some men liked whores. Only a working girl could tell a story enough to make you want to cry your eyes out and double up over laughing all at once. Sometimes he just paid to be able to hang out in the common room and talk to the girls.

There was one girl in particular he had taken a fancy to and when her contraception potions had failed from overuse i(Didn't I tell you, you have to take a week off every three months, silly girl!?)/i and Dung had all but monopolized all of her working hours for the given failure time he figured there was only one thing to do.

He opened his mother's vault and had taken out his great-grandmothers engagement ring.

It was a small ceremony and people still talked about how far along the bride was when the ceremony finally took place.

The bride insisted her future husband clean up his affairs before she took his name. i(I'll not be an Azkaban widow because you've been caught smuggling cauldrons! I'm done with making a living on my back, Dung!)/i

He got involved in gambling rather than thieving, at least from what everyone could tell although they did seem to have a _very_ comfortable life with no outstanding debt. He swore he bet well in the appropriate places before he opened up his own business, but Albus' parents speculated he never stopped thieving, he just had a competent partner now.

Marriage had been good for Mundungus Fletcher.

And his contribution to Slytherin was quickly making him one of Albus' favorite people.

"Yes, I'm joking." Laverna said sarcastically. "Instead of pretending to be something fabulous, today I've decided to masquerade as the daughter of a bookie and a wh-"

"All right!" Hugo put his hands up and laughed. "It's just we've heard about you since you were born. Our parents know your dad. I hear he used to be a pirate before he got married."

Laverna's face cracked into a grin. "Oh! That's a new one! I'll have to owl dad and tell him."

"What were you saying about Hufflepuff?" Rose asked, a frown plastered on her face.

"Hufflepuff has a lot of money on Ravenclaw to win the cup." Laverna said with a nod of her head.

"Ravenclaw?" Albus was bewildered. "Even if we get Gryffindor knocked out for first we're still above Ravenclaw."

"Unless something is going to knock us out of the running." Laverna said darkly.

Albus shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Hugo said, shakily.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Rose spluttered. "For all we know they're going to frame a couple of us for being out at night and get our points taken away."

"Wait." Hugo shook his head and held his hands up with the palms turned out. "Your father takes bets from students on the House Cup results?"

"No more than a galleon a student, only Third Years and up." Laverna recited automatically.

"That can't end up being that much." Rose frowned. "I mean a galleon is a lot but it's not enough to make anyone rich."

"It is when bets are placed for other students that don't exist." Laverna said smugly.

Rose put a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"How much?" Hugo asked.

"By what I figured out and referenced when I got back to school, there are quite a few Hufflepuffs that never leave the common room." Laverna said with a crinkle to her nose.

"How many?" Rose looked afraid to ask.

"About 400."

"Are you joking?" Albus looked appalled.

"I wish." Laverna looked a bit sad. Odds are three to one on that one.

"You mean the Hufflepuffs are going to triple their money if they can pull this off?!" Hugo looked amazed. "Well now, that's a motive if ever I've heard one."

Albus seemed to think something over for a moment. Then he looked us as if something had suddenly dawned on him.

"What is it?" Rose asked him as he started to move towards the portal leading out of the common room.

"I need to go find Scorpius. He should know all this."

Albus stormed out of the common room and started making his way to the main areas of the castle.

He came around a corner and caught a First Year Gryffindor by the shoulder of his robes. "Have you seen Scorpius Malfoy?"

"And what if I have?" The First Year squeaked, bravely.

"Then, you'll tell me where he is or risk losing your precious House Cup." Albus snarled.

"Threats now, Albus?"

Scorpius slunk around a corner. There were two other Seventh Year Gryffindors with him a tall blond boy with a large nose and chin flipped through a book, hardly noticing and a tall swarthy boy with tight black curls furrowed his eyebrows at Albus.

"I need to talk to you." Albus said, earnestly.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Scorpius waved off his friends and straightened the First Year before accompanying Albus down a corridor.

"Thanks for trusting me on this one." Albus grunted.

"No problem." Scorpius looked surprised. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Have you heard anything about Hufflepuff making bets about the Cup?"

Albus stopped walking abruptly. "Yes. I have."

"Then I think we're on the same page. Did you know the bookie's daughter is a Slytherin?" Scorpius looked at Albus with narrowed eyes.

"How do you think I found out?" Albus looked bewildered. "She told us when we were making a list of people that might want us to lose. 'All the Hufflepuffs and quite a few that don't exist' were a little hard to miss."

Scorpius laughed at the grumpy look on Albus' face. "I suppose it would be. A few that don't exist?"

"Almost 400." Albus grumbled.

"You're joking." Suddenly Scorpius looked very serious.

"It seems we're just being bumped off early so they can get to you." Albus grumbled.

"It would look less suspicious that way. If something happened to us and then happened to you it would look too obvious." Scorpius looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know. Away from everybody." Albus looked around them. They were about to head out into the grounds.

"Let's go this way." Scorpius started off the way they came. "I know a place."

They made their way through the castle, making sure to be seen crossing the courtyard together.

To Albus it seemed like the Hufflepuffs were more interested than they should have been. A group of young Hufflepuffs stared openly and whispered among themselves.

"We should hold hands to really unnerve them." Albus chuckled nervously and was surprised when Scorpius reached down and took Albus' hand gently. "Give them something to really talk about."

It was smooth for the most part, callused from playing Quidditch, but it was a warm hand. Decidedly a nice feeling.

Albus felt his cheeks burn.

Then, Scorpius dragged Albus through the courtyard by the hand. In front of everyone.

Albus caught a look at Headmistress McGonagall out of the corner of his eye and she appeared to be chuckling in wonderment.

Of all the nerve!

When Scorpius and Albus reached the other side of the courtyard Scorpius showed Albus where an old alcove had become covered in ivy and motioned for him to get in first.

"Why me?" Albus whispered.

"Because you're shorter and I want to see over your head." Scorpius sighed.

Albus shrugged and slipped into the alcove. Scorpius crowded in after him and spread the ivy back out so they were hidden.

"It's unusually clean in here." Albus was surprised.

"I spend a lot of time in here. Look out the crack in the wall."

The Hufflepuffs had looked concerned before, but now they looked alarmed. A few of them ran into the castle.

"Well, that's interesting." Albus whispered. "Do you know who they were?"

"Only one of them," Scorpius admitted. He pulled a small notepad out of his robes and jotted down a note with a ballpoint pen. He used the back of Albus' head as a surface in the crowded area. "Between and the information from the bookie's daughter, all we need to do is get the results from the broom analysis we've got them."

Albus was aware of how small the area was so he didn't complain. He felt Scorpius' thick robes brush against the back of his and his erection was pushing into the stone ledge that ran around the room. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Anything else?" Scorpius asked, craning to look out of the crack.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Albus said. There were a few groups of gossiping students. One group of girls were exclaiming how they 'knew it,' whatever that meant.

"Let me look." Scorpius went to squeeze past Albus and to Albus' horror his robes were obviously tented and he gave Scorpius a firm poke in his thigh as he tried to squeeze by.

Scorpius looked down and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Albus hissed in embarrassment.

"Ever hear of subtlety, Potter?"

"Just stuff it, Malfoy." Albus was beginning to think he was going to die of embarrassment. He wished he could melt into the stone floor at his feet. "It's been awhile."

"Or ever." Scorpius snorted.

"Very funny." Albus said crossly as he shuffled aside to let Scorpius spy through the crack in the window.

"Looks like one of our Hufflepuff friends is back." Scorpius whispered. "Wish I could hear what he's saying."

"Let me see." Albus crowded his way back to the crack in the wall. "I can't really tell. He's really excited, though."

Scorpius laid a hand on Albus' hip; Albus felt excitement shoot through him like electricity. "I think there's quite a lot of that going around."

Albus took a step back, but he just ended up with his back flat against Scorpius' front. Except for the bulge he felt against his buttocks. He swallowed. "Looks like it."

Scorpius leaned down to whisper in Albus' ear. "Let me suck you off."

"Only if you fuck me after," Albus turned around in the cramped space and Scorpius' lips crashed down on his.

"Oh you have no idea how I'm going to abuse that pretty little arse of yours."

Albus felt his cock throb with years of pent up aggression, anger, and attraction.

He backed up against the clean stone wall (Scorpius really did keep it quite tidy in here) and he took a deep breath.

Scorpius pushed Albus' robes up and smiled at his pink boxer shorts. "Cute, Albus."

"My sister threw them in with mother's red tablecloth when she did the wash over the holidays." Albus snickered.

Scorpius pulled his wand out and cast a silencing spell on the little alcove.

"They're charming." Scorpius struggled to keep his composure.

Albus forgot all about his cute pink boxers as Scorpius swallowed him in one smooth motion.

Albus was sincerely glad Scorpius had sound proofed the little alcove. If he hadn't the groan he had made would be echoing about the courtyard.

Albus looked down and saw Scorpius fumble with the front of his robes as he sucked Albus off.

When Scorpius finally pulled his thick cock out of the folds of his robes he groaned as he stroked it a few times. Then he looked up at Albus and smiled.

Albus was a little alarmed as Scorpius bared his teeth. Teeth that were around his most delicate of areas. The trepidation was lessened when Scorpius slid his lips down to the base of Albus' cock.

Albus reached a hand down and ran it through Scorpius' blonde hair. He liked the feel of the head beneath his hand bobbing down on his cock.

The fact that it was Scorpius Malfoy sucking him off made it all the better.

He looked down at Scorpius again, so desperate for release he was fisting his own cock furiously.

It was too much for Albus to take.

He managed to give Scorpius' hair a little tug signaling his climax, but Scorpius waved him off and started doing something with his tongue that sent Albus over the edge.

Albus groaned and came hard into Scorpius' mouth.

To his merit, Scorpius didn't spill a drop and managed to mutter a cleaning spell at Albus before he turned him around and parted his cheeks.

Albus made a very undignified squeak of surprise as Scorpius started tonguing his arse. His cock didn't manage get completely soft before it nearly snapped back to attention. He dug at the mortar between the stone bricks with his fingers and tried not to cry out again.

He felt Scorpius remove his mouth, to his disappointment, and stand up behind him. Then he felt a firm slap on his arse.

"Ow!" Albus tried to whirl around, but there really wasn't any room. "What was that for?"

"For thinking I'd try to kill you or Rose just to win the House Cup." Scorpius wouldn't let Albus turn around and Albus heard Scorpius mutter a lubrication spell.

Scorpius began entering Albus and Albus found himself pushing back on Scorpius impatiently.

As soon as Scorpius was deep inside and was convinced Albus was comfortable with him he gripped the shorter boy's hips and began pumping fiercely.

"Oh!" Albus splayed his fingers out on the stone wall. His cock was throbbed again as Scorpius slammed into him without remorse.

"Stupid git." Albus heard Scorpius mutter behind him. "Mindless, clueless-" Albus felt Scorpius wrestle with his robes, pushing them up until Scorpius had a hand on Albus' bare chest and was pinching at a nipple. "Half-witted-"

Albus tried not to be annoyed, but he wasn't going to stand around and be insulted. He pushed back so forcefully Scorpius slammed his back against the opposite wall, still inside Albus.

"You're the one that's always out to get me, why the hell wouldn't I think it was you?" Albus growled.

"Supposed to be smart are you?" Scorpius panted as Albus ground himself onto him, his hands wound their way downward and grabbed Albus' engorged cock. "Wouldn't be after you for any other reason, would I?"

That's when it all clicked in Albus' head. All the showing off, the bragging, the showboating, the bullying, the arrogant comments…

Scorpius had been showing off for him. Trying to get his attention.

_Well, _Albus supposed as he tried not to laugh, iI suppose his technique was rusty but it worked in the end./i

"Can't think of any." Albus squeezed Scorpius inside him and leaned his head back. He was rewarded with Scorpius' furtive kisses on his neck and his cock being fisted furiously.

Albus felt Scorpius open his mouth wide and his teeth come down on Albus' shoulder. The bite was firm, but not painful. Albus felt himself spill again, this time over Scorpius' hand as he climaxed in Albus.

They didn't move for a moment, leaning on each other for support and trying to catch their breath.

 When Albus finally slid away from Scorpius, Scorpius raised his wand and cleaned them both. He looked at Albus' neck where his color was still skewed. "You're going to have quite a mark."

"Well, at this point everyone's going to think we're dating anyway." Albus shrugged.

"I suppose they will." Scorpius said, neither of them willing to tackle the subject of 'are we or aren't we.'

"Poor Hufflepuffs," Albus said wickedly.

"They'll never be able to weasel their way out of this one." Scorpius grinned roguishly. He looked a bit sheepishly at Albus. "I guess I have to thank you for saving us the Cup."

"I guess so." Albus said, embarrassed. There was no way Slytherin was going to win now.

"Still, you played a brilliant year." Scorpius smiled. "Next year make sure your Keeper doesn't sneak out to the top of the Astronomy Tower the night before every match to have a lucky snog with his girl. You may just have a chance."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows. When he got a hold of Caruthers there were only going to be small pieces of the young Keeper left. "Every match?"

"All except for the one against Ravenclaw in September."

Caruthers had been top of his game on that match. Ravenclaw hadn't scored a single goal.

Albus tried not to growl and storm out of the alcove in a berserker rage. Up until now it had been a most promising day.

Albus looked at Scorpius and sighed. "Better luck in the future, maybe."

"I'm sure." Scorpius said with a small smile playing around the corners of his lips.


End file.
